bantercannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Acid Airbnb Arc
January was the month that JonMemes decided that, without asking his fellow BanterCannon members if it was a good idea, to fly to L.A. * JonMemes boggled his own mind with the illusion that L.A. was the promise lands for any aspiring young man. Seeing it as a gateway to success he decided to embark on a mission to L.A for 3 months. As JonMemes usually does he convinced many of the BanterCannon members that it was a brilliant idea using his retard tactics and the iconic "no no no no I am JonMemes I can do this" phrase. The clock ticked down closer and closer to what JonMemes thought was the best decision of his life so far but he was very, very, very wrong. * The time had come for JonMemes to take to the sky and head on over to L.A. He packed the JonMemes essentials: The same three T-Shirts, 2 pairs of Jogging Bottoms, 1 pair of Denim Jeans, 1 Denim Jacket and his phone. He forgot to pack his toothbrush along with other toiletries. Upon arrival in L.A. JonMemes used public transport to arrive at his new home for the coming 3 months. This was an Airbnb he had booked. * Once JonMemes had settled into his Airbnb he then took it upon himself to explore the local area in an attempt to buy a toothbrush and some groceries. His choice of groceries were: Eggs, Avocados, more Eggs and More Avocados. After doing so he joined discord to tell the other members of his great discoveries which were: Absolutely nothing. JonMemes was shocked to find there was nothing to do for him in L.A. alone. * JonMemes then decided to contact fellow content creator Jeremy "CuckGaming" Curios and requested that he would lend him a laptop. Jeremy "CuckGaming" Curios happily obliged and spent the day with JonMemes. After the day had ended with Jeremy "CuckGaming" Curios JonMemes returned to his Airbnb not sure with what to do next. He sat and contemplated his options and then looked to BanterCannon for some advice. * He asked two members by the name of Eiffel Tower and Big Cock Egg-Chan if it was a good idea to do 5 tabs of Acid that he acquired from a random drug dealer on Craigs list at 120mg each. He mentioned and assured the two that this dosage was only a tiny big higher than his usual dosages. Eiffel Tower agreed with JonMemes saying it was a good idea where as Big Cock Egg-Chan was hesitant at first but was won over in the end saying it was JonMemes decision. * JonMemes left discord taking what the two said in mind dwelling on the idea of doing previously said tabs. He finally caved and took the plunge into psychedelic wonderland which proved to be a very, very poor decision. Very early in the morning JonMemes woke up coming out from an Acid induced sleep paralysis. Bewildered by his sleep paralysis he stumbled around his dark Airbnb completely dazed and confused. Scared not knowing his surroundings and being completely uncomfortable with the current situation. He proceeds to grab onto anything he can completely trashing his Airbnb of 3 months. Breaking the window, Pulling the TV off the wall, Tipping over the Fridge, Breaking the cooker and demolishing most of the Airbnb's flooring. * Terrified and completely unsure about how to deal with the situation, JonMemes had realised he had completely destroyed his Airbnb apartment of 3 months which he had paid for upfront with money that was meant for his tax payment. JonMemes decided that his only way to escape from all of this was to flee the country and return back home and that is exactly what he did. He booked the earliest flight possible back to his home country and tried to forget what was left behind him. * JonMemes is now living with his mother as he rented out his apartment in his home country to a random man for the 3 months he was going to be staying in L.A. He has now gone to stay with his girlfriend for a month to escape the struggles of having to be quiet at 8pm or his mother will throw him out. Once he returns he will throw out the man renting his apartment so he can fully sell his soul to YouTube to pay back his debt.